


It's Early

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Fluff, I am a sinner, Lemon, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, and, im so sorry, kageyama is NOT a morning person, kageyama/reader lemon, mostly fluff tho, slight nsfw, this is crap tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama isn't a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Early

**Author's Note:**

> I have a HC that Kageyama is real shit in the mornings, and he just wants to stay in bed. Another HC that he's super clingy when he is just waking up so we ended up with this garbage.  
> BTW Kags and the reader are above 18 and attending college courses in this. Didn't feel comfortable writing underaged characters.  
> Word count: 2,100

     Kageyama was _not_ a morning person. Neither were you really, but you could easily say you were better than he was at waking up. Usually.

     Opening your eyes to the morning light streaming through the cracks of the closed curtains, you were comfortably aware of the warmth your lover radiated against your back. You looked at the clock on the table beside your bed, it reading only 7:12. You sighed and threw your arm over your face, thinking about the morning courses you continuously cursed yourself for signing up for. Glaring at the digits on the clock from under your arm, hoping for the time to change so you would have more time to sleep only made your eyelids begin to shut once again. Bringing your hand down to rub your eye, you glanced at the clock again wondering how much time you've _already_ wasted. 7:18, you groaned quietly. You looked over your shoulder at your boyfriend sleeping soundly, his scowl present even in his sleep. His torso was bare and you were always silently glad he slept in only boxers. You shot one more irritated glance at the clock beside your table.

     “I really should get up…” you whispered to yourself. You forced your body to move an inch closer to the edge of the bed when you felt the weight of an arm sling across your waist.

     “[Name]…” Kageyama groaned, his voice husky with sleep. “Shut up…” you could hear him slipping back into sleep because his voice was almost inaudible. You turned your head once again to look at the sleeping face beside you. _‘I don’t have time to sleep, but maybe a little longer in bed won’t hurt anything...’_ you reasoned with yourself. You rolled your body over to face Kageyama, and lightly ran your fingers up his arm covering your waist. You felt him tighten his grip on you and pull you closer against his body as you danced your fingertips across his collar bone. He stirred lightly when your hand had started to smooth down some of his hair that had been messed up during sleep. Smiling, and sighing happily you brought your hand down to rest between your two bodies as you buried your face in his chest, taking in his scent. You heard a slight grunt, and felt a hand grasp yours.

     “Do it some more…” Kageyama mumbled quietly, eyes still not yet opened to even glance at you, he placed your hand on his cheek. You turned your head to look at the clock again.

     “Kageyama, we have to get up soon.” You turned to look back at him, his scowl deepening. He pulled you even closer to him and rested his head in the crook of your neck. His thumb moved from your waist as he slipped his fingers under the large shirt you had borrowed from him, and he began drawing slow, comforting circles on your hip. You, yet again, felt sleep prick at your senses and yawned lightly. You felt a light, feathery kiss placed at the base of your neck. “Not yet.” Kageyama murmured, his voice tickling your skin. Bringing your hand up, you lightly ran your hands through his hair, and traced patterns down his back. You felt him move, just slightly as he placed another kiss just slightly farther up from the previous one. He slowly leaned up and finally opened his eyes, looking you in the face. He too, glanced at the clock on the side of the table and looked back down at you. His face for some reason was always relaxed right as he was waking up. He looked childish and vulnerable, and you loved it. “[Name]… it’s early…” he muttered still not taking his gaze off of you. Leaning up you placed a small kiss to his nose. “We have classes this morning.” You mumble. He grasped at your arm and running his fingers up your arm, pulled your hand that had been resting on his cheek into his own. He slowly threw his leg over your body and rested his head on your chest. The weight of his body against yours was warm, and not at all unwelcome.

     “Don’t get up yet…” he whispered against your skin, his breath warm. You nodded and closed your eyes, not wanting to move yourself. You felt yourself drifting off listening to Kageyama’s even breaths, and feeling them puff out against your skin. Just as sleep was about to claim you as his own, you felt Kageyama shift on top of you, his grip on your hand tightening slightly. Lifting his head, he gently reached his other hand up to your face and rubbed his thumb over your cheek.

     “You’re warm” he whispered. He dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, lingering there longer than he usually would. You gladly accepted and placed your free hand against his chest. He moved, placing soft, wet kisses on your cheek, down your jaw, and neck. Sighing in content, you let him smother you with affection. It wasn’t often he got so clingy and cuddly, but when he did you loved it. He kissed your ear, and lightly nipped at it, earning a light gasp from you. Lifting his head again, he looked at you, his eyes lidded and groggy with sleep.

     “What’re you doing?” you ask. He barely shrugged.

     “I love you.” He mumbled, and moved his hand down the side of your body, tracing your curves. He shifted his weight so he was now kneeling over you and kissed your forehead. “I love you, too” you smile lightly up at him. He placed his hand on your stomach and looked at you, moving his lips to yours again. Your mouths moved together as light pecks turned into heated kisses, and your hand started to move down his bare chest, tracing his toned body with your fingertips. He pulled away, looking down at you. Your lips were slightly swollen and parted, taking in ragged breaths. His eyes still lidded, he dipped his head once again and placed a peck on the skin of your chest, just above where the fabric of his shirt you had borrowed to sleep in ended. Lazily running his hand down your bare thigh, he shifted his weight and you felt his growing erection press against your stomach. Biting your lip, you slowly moved your hand down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. You lightly palmed his member through the fabric, earning a grunt in response. Feeling a noticeable warmth spreading through your body, you moved your hand over the outline his member was making in his underwear.

     “[N-name]” he moaned against your neck, where he had gone back to kissing. He nibbled at the spot that he knew got a response out of you, moving his hand to squeeze at your breast through the fabric of your shirt.. You let out a slight groan, and he groggily lifted his head. Pushing your shirt up your skin, he exposed your stomach and breasts to the cool air of the bedroom. He pinched your right nipple between his thumb and finger, while he moved his mouth to the other one. He sucked lightly on the skin around your nipple, leaving marks that you will later notice as hickeys, before he took your bud between his teeth, biting lightly. You moaned softly in response, and started to squirm under his weight. You slipped your hand inside his boxers, and shoving the fabric down, pulled out his length as you felt his hand move down to your underwear. Moving your fingers down his length, he rubbed his fingers over your covered slit. You tilted your hips into his hand, silently asking him to speed things up as you gripped him in your hand, moving in rhythmic slow motions, his breath hitching in throat.

     He pulled the cloth that covered you the side, and ran a finger over your swollen clit, your hips bucking slightly in response to him. Slowly he slipped a finger inside of you, and you buried your face in the crook of his neck, moaning slightly. Sitting up, he gazed at you, lust now apparent in his eyes. Leaning over he pulled out the drawer of your bedside table and grabbed a condom, tossing it to you. Quickly, you opened it and pumped his length a few more times before rolling it onto him. Falling back onto the bed, you looked up at him, want visible in your eyes.

     “Will you be okay if I do it now?” he asks his voice still quiet. You nodded. Kageyama lightly gripped your thighs and pulled them up so you were between his hips, positioning himself against your slick entrance. Slowly, he groaned as he pushed his head into your warmth. You bite your lip, holding back a whimper of pleasure, as he continued to slowly move his full length into you. He sighed, his breath ragged as he brought his head back down to rest between your shoulder and your neck, lightly peppering you with more kisses. Wrapping your arms around his middle, you pressed your hips up into him.

     “I’m okay now…” You whisper. He grunts and starts to slowly move his hips against yours. You moaned, and he continued to slowly thrust into you, his pace never changing, slow and rhythmic. He reached a hand down and starts to circle your clit with his thumb, earning another cry of pleasure from you, which in turn causes him to make a single quick, hard thrust into you. Your toes curled as you tightening your arms around your lover, feeling a familiar warmth already beginning to spread through you.

     “[N-name]… sorry but I’m close…” he groans as he thrusts into you again and again. “T-Tobio, I’m-!” not even able to finish your sentence, your back arches up off the bed, the frame creaking in response, and as your vision glazes over, you moan your lovers name loudly, your orgasm sending waves of pleasure throughout your entire body, and making you sensitive to every touch and kiss that was peppered on your skin by Kageyama. You can feel him placing kisses and little bites on your neck again as his pace speeds up slightly, struggling to catch your breath, you meet him thrust for thrust as his orgasm makes his body go stiff, his grunts filling your ears as he spills into the condom.

     Slowly, once the pleasure of both your orgasms have subsided, he leans up on his knees to discard the soiled condom. He fixes his boxers, and pulls your shirt back down over your torso, before collapsing right back on top of you. “Heavy…” you muttered, sleep yet again pulling you back into its clutches. Nuzzling his face in your neck, he inhaled and left another soft kiss on your jaw before rolling off and lying next to you. Groggily you glanced over at the clock again and inwardly groaned. You were gonna be late if you didn’t get up soon. Soon meant, like, _right now_ , by the way. Kageyama sensed this, and wrapped his arm around your waist once again, easily turning your body and pulling you closer to him. You smiled and closed your eyes, not objecting to being held by your boyfriend.

     “Stay here.” He commanded, though his voice was quiet. You nodded and pressed your forehead against his chest, his scent wafting around you, leaving you feeling comfortable. You knew if you didn’t move now it would be all over and you would stay in bed all day. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

     “We’re gonna skip?” you mumbled anyway, just to make sure he was aware that you were supposed to be leaving right about now. He groaned and pulled you closer, tangling your legs between his. He nuzzled his face against your hair and pecked the top of your head, his fingers back to tracing circles on your skin. You knew that he wouldn’t get up, and were silently relieved. You didn’t want to leave the comfort of his arms any more than it seemed he wanted you to. _‘It’s just one class…’_ you think, trying to reason with yourself. You sigh happily after having come to conclusion that you will, indeed, stay in bed. You close your eyes and wiggle your body closer right up against your boyfriends. Stifling a yawn, you get comfortable to fall right back asleep.    

     “It’s damn early…” Kageyama mutters, barely audible. You smile lazily, sleep tugging at your senses.      

     Yea, it was too early.

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at hands* I am a sinner and I am going to hell
> 
> Guess who's never written a sex scene before *Points to self* this gallllllll. Sorry that was probably terrible, but I'd love some input on how to improve it if possible? 
> 
> Im thinking of maybe taking requests on Haikyuu characters and writing little one shots about them (they would be reader inserts), but I've only finished the anime and recently started the manga so I'm not very well informed on the characters that werent represented in the first season of the anime.  
> That's only if this is any good though, and it gets any recognition. We'll see.


End file.
